


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, lots and lots of fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yoongi has trouble sleeping alone in the Hades cabin.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> yall I made a whole au  
> I'm prob gonna write more for this au at some point but for now have a cute drabble

Yoongi often liked being alone. He spent hours around the camp by himself, taking in the scenery and exploring the woods. Whenever he got inspiration, he liked to stay in his cabin to work on his music until exhaustion overcame him, letting him drift into dreamland.

However, it seemed that whenever he had to be alone was the time he longed for someone to be with the most. Yoongi sighed and rolled into his back, staring at the dark ceiling of the hades cabin. He hated sleeping in here alone. There wasn’t even the comforting sound of another person’s breathing to accompany him here. Just silence and the dim glow of the red torches. 

Yoongi sat up in his bed. Maybe he could go somewhere else to sleep. Perhaps one of his friend’s cabins? It was definitely against the rules to do so, but he honestly felt so lonely. He sighed and sat up in bed. Who’s cabin would he go to anyway? 

He ruled out the Aphrodite cabin right away. As much as he loved Jimin and Seokjin, that place reeked of perfume. It honestly made him gag just waking past it.

He could sleep in the Hermes cabin with Tae, but he didn’t trust the Hermes kids wouldn’t try and prank him in his sleep, even if he  _ was _ the scary Hades kid.

His thoughts shifted to Namjoon. The Athena kids would probably leave him alone, right? They liked to mind their own business. And he wouldn’t really be disturbing their sleep, everyone knew the Athena kids loved to stay up until ungodly hours reading or working on projects. Not to mention Namjoon just seemed… comforting. Yoongi always felt safe with him.

Yeah. He was going to go to the Athena cabin.

Yoongi grabbed his pillow, slipped on some shoes, and quietly left the Hades cabin. He wasn’t too worried about getting caught out here. Yoongi blended in with shadows easily, and it was a cloudy night. 

Yoongi made it to the Athena cabin and opened the door without hesitation. He got a few glares from a few kids, but it honestly wasn’t unexpected. He found Namjoon towards the back of the room, reading something in his bed. He looked up, surprised to see Yoongi there.

“Dude, you aren’t supposed to be here.”

Yoongi threw his pillow on Namjoon’s bed. “I know, but I couldn’t sleep. Can I stay here tonight?”

Namjoon raised an eyebrow, but he scooted over to one side of his bed and patted the empty spot and Yoongi laid down. Namjoon and Yoongi stayed that way for a while in comfortable silence. 

While he was half-asleep, Yoongi found himself gravitating towards Namjoon’s warmth. Yoongi was normally cold-natured, he appreciated the newfound warmth.

“Yoongi?”

Yoongi opened his eyes, trying to escape his half-asleep state.

“I need to lay down. Can you let go of my leg?”

Yoongi blinked. He hadn’t even realized he’d grabbed Namjoon’s leg. Blushing furiously, he let go of his leg and let Namjoon put his book up and laid down next to him.

“I’m sorry, Joon,” Yoongi whispered. 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Namjoon replied, rolling over in bed to face Yoongi. Yoongi felt his face heat up again, and Namjoon chuckled.

“Come on, we need to sleep,”

Yoongi suddenly remembered how tired he was. He nodded his head and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he had drifted off…

 

\---------

Yoongi woke up surrounded by warmth, the sound of someone’s gentle breathing filling his ears. He opened his eyes and tried to get out of bed, only to find that Namjoon had his arms wrapped around him. 

Maybe he would stay here for just a bit longer.


End file.
